


Ownership

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Collars, Cute, Established Relationship, Harrison nicknames Tom Pup, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mob Boss Harrison Osterfield, No Pup-play, Tom likes to do art, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Tom always wanted to try wearing a collar just to see how it felt and if he liked it, so Harrison being the boyfriend he is surprises him with one
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ownership

Harrison was in his office just finishing up some papers, he liked to get them done before noon, when there was a knock at his door.  
"Come," he called, not looking up.  
The door opened to Harrison's assistant, Erica. She was a younger brunette who wore a shirt that showed off far too much cleavage, a skirt that barely covered her ass and heels so tall she looked like she'd fall and break her neck. In her hands was a small square package and a recipient to sign.  
"This came for you sir," Erica said in sultry voice as she handed it over.  
Wordlessly Harrison took the package and set it aside as he signed the paper and gave it back to her.  
"Thank you Erica, dismissed," the blond said, barely sparing her a glance as he went back to signing papers.  
He listened as his door closed and the clicking of heels faded down the halls.  
Harrison leant back with a sigh. He'd only been here an hour and already he wanted to be back home with his boy.  
Being the youngest most successful Mob-Boss definitely had its downfalls, being in an office to sign papers and have meetings were just two of them.   
Harrison sighed again as he stood to stretch out his stiff muscles. As the blond sat down again his eyes caught sight of the package and he smiled. He placed the box in front of him and smiled at the contents inside.  
It was perfect.  
Fifteen minutes later Harrison packed up and headed home.

Tom was at his desk in the bedroom drawing when Harrison came home, so wrapped up in the colours he didn't even hear the other get back.  
"There you are," Harrison's voice said making jump and turn around in his chair, the blond leaning against the doorway with a smile, "I wondered why you weren't answering."  
"Sorry," Tom said as he walked over, cuddling into his boyfriends arms, "got lost in my art."  
"Hmm that's okay pup," Harrison reassured, hugging him close.  
The two stood embraced for a few moments as Harrison felt the stress and need to hold his boy wash away. He had his boy in his arms, wearing one of his shirts and some underwear.  
He was happy.  
Speaking of happy.  
"Oh by the way gorgeous, I got you a present," he said with a smile.  
"You did?" Tom asked with a smile of his own, excitement shining in his eyes.  
"Yep, c'mon its downstairs," with that the blond entwined their fingers and led the brunet downstairs.

They got to the living room and Harrison sat Tom down before pulling the box from earlier from his briefcase.  
"Here you go pup," the blond said as he placed the gift in his boys lap, kissing the side of his head.  
Tom smiled at the affection and opened the gift.  
"Oh my god," he whispered upon seeing what was inside.  
There sitting on the plush leather was a simple black collar. It was made of the finest leather with velvet on the inside so it wouldn't rub, a small loop on the front and an easy release latch.  
"You said you wanted to see what it felt like, so I got you a starter," Harrison said kissing Tom's cheek, "that's if you still want to."  
"I do," Tom said with a nod, eyes watery as he looked at Harrison, "thank you."  
"Always sweetheart," Harrison smiled, catching his boys lips in a soft kiss, "wanna try it on?"  
At Tom's nod Harrison gently lifted the collar from the box and clipped it around his boys neck. He made sure it was a little looser then it was meant to be, wanting Tom to get used to it not to mention he looked adorable with it like that.  
"Whaddya think pup?" Harrison asked, watching with a smile as Tom stood to check it out in the mirror.  
"I love it," the brunet beamed, looking at Harrison, "thank you."  
"Glad you like it so much," the blond said as he strode over, hugging Tom from behind and locking eyes in the mirror, "you like this one maybe I should buy my pup some more."  
"Really?" Tom asked excitedly.  
"As long as he behaves," Harrison teased lightly before kissing him, playfully slapping his ass for good measure.

With a giggle Tom turned in the blonds arms and kissed him, smiling when Harrison's hands travelled to his thighs and lifted him up.  
"You look so good with a collar on you, like someone owns you," Harrison grinned against Tom's lips.  
"Can we get another one?"  
"We'll see how you get on with this one today okay?"  
The brunet nodded and pressed their lips together again and smiled, Harrison carrying them to the bedroom and gently laying Tom on the bed.  
"You're mine now pup," the blond growled playfully with a smirk as he hovered over his boy.  
"I'm all yours Daddy," Tom smiled, giggling when Harrison swooped in to nibble at his neck.  
~~  
Tom came to consciousness to the feel of Harrison gently drawing on the back of his neck and back. Letting out a content sigh the brunet snuggled closer, making the blond chuckle lightly.   
“You awake pup?” He asked softly.   
“Yeah,” Tom mumbled not opening his eyes, leaning into Harrison’s touch.   
“So how did you find the collar pup?”   
After their activities Harrison had slipped the collar off before carrying his boy to the shower and left it off. He didn’t want it to irritate Tom’s neck, no matter how adorable he looked in it.   
“I liked it,” Tom smiled, looking up at the blond, eyes bright, “can I have another one?”   
“Of course you can sweetheart,” Harrison said with a large smile.   
Tom’s smile grew bigger and he surged up to catch Harrison’s lips in a kiss, smiling as he shifted so he lay on top of him.   
“What are you doing pup?” Harrison mumbled against his lips with a smile of his own.   
“Showing how much I love you,” Tom smiled, yelping slightly as the blond flipped them and pinned him down.   
He looked up at him all sleepy smile and bed head, his t-shirt had ridden up a little making him look even more adorable.   
“God I love you,” Harrison smiled catching his boys lips in a sweet kiss, feeling himself falling in all over again. 

When the boys finally pulled themselves apart Tom asked Harrison to put the collar back on, Harrison smiled and kissed his neck before he did. The blond then sat against the headboard with Tom cuddled into his side and began to order a new collar from his phone.   
“Okay what colour pup?” Harrison asked.   
“I like the red, but I like the blue as well,” Tom replied a little shyly.   
“I’ll get you a blue and a red one,” Harrison smiled kissing the top of his head.   
“Thank you,” Tom beamed, leaning up and kissing Harrison softly.   
Harrison hummed into the kiss before pulling back and gently pulling Tom’s bottom lip with his teeth, his brunet whining and shifting closer until he was in the others lap.   
“You’re mean,” Tom told him with a playful glare.   
Harrison simply chuckled and gently hooked a finger through the ring on Tom’s collar and pulled him in for another kiss. The two pulled away with a smile and Tom curled himself against Harrison’s chest as they finished ordering the collars.   
The rest of the evening was spent in bed kissing and watching movies, the two only left to use the bathroom and get takeout.   
~~  
The incessant ringing of his phone alarm brought Harrison back to the world of the living, the blond groaning as he reached out to silence it. He blearily opened his eyes when he noticed the lack of warmth next to him.   
“Pup?” He asked groggily, looking to see that Tom wasn’t there.   
The blond sat up and stretched rubbing a hand over his face, smiling when he saw Tom walk in with a smile on his own face.   
“Morning,” the brunet greeted as he walked over to Harrison and kissed him softly, giggling when he was gently pulled into the blonds lap.  
“Good morning beautiful,” Harrison greeted, nuzzling Tom’s cheek, and making him giggle again, “so what’s your plan for today pup?”   
“I’m gonna finish my art project,” Tom replied, head resting on Harrison’s shoulder, “what about you?”   
“I have a meeting with some higher ups,” Harrison replied making a face, “shouldn’t be too long though, I’m only staying half an hour.”   
“Ugh, I hate those higher ups,” Tom whined.   
“I know Pup, so do I,” Harrison agreed hugging his boy close and rocking him gently, Tom humming softly at the motion.   
The two stayed like that for a few moments before Harrison looked at his watch.  
"I'm sorry pup but I really gotta go," he said.  
"Okay," Tom replied, trying not to sound too sad, "can - can you put my collar on first please?"  
"Of course I can gorgeous," Harrison smiled, kissing his boys lips softly as he stood them up, "you grab it and meet me by the front door."  
With a smile Tom grabbed the collar and headed downstairs while Harrison went to the bathroom and changed into his dark blue suit. He ran a brush through his hair before heading downstairs where Tom was waiting with his coat.

"Thank you darling," Harrison said as he took his coat and put it on, gently taking the collar next, "turn around pup."  
Tom did as he was told and smiled when he felt the latch click. It was still as loose as it was yesterday but Tom had to admit he preferred it like that.  
The blond gently turned him to face him and hooked his finger through the loop, pulling Tom in for a kiss that the brunet happily reciprocated. Once the two were finally able to pull themselves apart they shared one last kiss before Harrison headed off to work. Tom made himself some breakfast and made sure to clean up a little before he went to finish his project.

Harrison walked into the meeting room and inwardly sighed. Everyone was already there waiting for him, not that he really cared at this point.  
He sat at the head of the table.  
"Gentlemen mind telling me why I had to come in on my day off," he demanded, voice deathly calm.  
"There's been some trouble with the shipment company," one of the men answered, "they've been infiltrated."  
"So use a different one," Harrison answered.  
"We can't," a woman answered, "the police were alerted and now all shipment companies are being watched and checked."  
"What's your name?" Harrison asked, pointing at her.  
"Lauren sir," she said curtly.  
"Lauren. I don't like your tone, now get out."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your excused," Harrison said with a smirk, watching in satisfaction as she left in a huff.  
He turned back to his men, "Use the underground."  
"But boss-" one started only to be cut off.  
"Make them ask for Hugo, he owes me a favour."  
For the next fifteen minutes they discussed plans when Erica knocked on the door.  
"Come," Harrison called.  
"Packages for you sir," Erica practically purred as she walked him, enjoying all the attention she was getting.  
Harrison didn't even look up at her as he took the familiar shaped parcels and signed the recipient.  
"Anything else I can get for you sir?" She asked.  
"Just leave," Harrison said, listening as he heels clicked away.  
He'd had enough of today already. Right now he wanted to get home and see how good his pup would look in his new collars.  
"Well if that's all gentlemen I shall be taking my leave," Harrison said as he stood, the packages in his hands.  
"You can't leave yet-"  
"I can do whatever I please," Harrison bit back, "now don't disturb me for the rest of the week, good day."  
With the blond left the office and headed home.

Tom had just finished making lunch in the kitchen when Harrison got back.  
"Pup I'm home," he called as he hung his coat up.  
The brunet smiled and all but ran to meet Harrison, jumping into his arms and meeting his lips in a kiss.  
"Hey pup," Harrison chuckled, "you excited?"  
"Yep," Tom nodded with a grin.  
"Okay," Harrison said as he carried his boy to the living room and stood him in front of the mirror.  
Harrison held the boxes out and Tom opened them, eyes lighting up at the sight of the collars.  
"Wanna try them on pup?" Harrison asked, chuckling at Tom's nod.

The blond placed the collars on the small table and told Tom to turn around, removing the black collar and kissing the back of Tom's neck.  
"You okay there pup?" Harrison asked, having felt the slight shiver go through his boy.  
"I'm okay," Tom replied, brown eyes locking with blue in the mirror.  
"Which colour first?" Harrison asked with a smile.  
"Can we try the blue please?" Tom asked, biting his lip.  
"Of course gorgeous," Harrison replied gently removing the brunets lip from his teeth, reaching for the blue one.  
The two new colours were the same soft material and style as the black one. Harrison thought they looked adorable and hoped to one day get one that said Good Boy on it.  
The blond shook the thought away and clipped the baby blue collar on, keeping it loose just like the other one.  
"Look at you," he cooed, kissing the side of his boys head, "you like it?"  
"I love it," Tom smiled, eyes lit up, "Can we try the red one now please?"  
"Of course," Harrison chuckled, loving the excitement his boyfriend gave.

The blond kissed his boys shoulder and smiled at him in the mirror.  
Harrison smiled and replaced the blue collar with the red one.  
"Hmm," the blond hummed, wrapping his arms around his boys middle, "whaddya think?"  
"I love it," Tom smiled, leaning back into his chest, "what about you?"  
"I love it baby," Harrison purred, gently kissing the shell of his boys ear, "you look good enough to be taken."  
Tom shivered at that before turning around in his boyfriends arms.  
"Take me," he whispered giggling when he was hoisted up into Harrison's arms and carried to the bedroom.

After that Tom wore a collar almost every day, Harrison didn't want him getting a sore neck, and always wore them a little loose. And if they bought more and Harrison bought a ring waiting for the right moment.   
Well that was no-ones business but their own.


End file.
